


i want it so bad (Waycest)

by majesticdragonair



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Mikey Way, Boys Kissing, Brother/Brother Incest, Church Sex, Established Relationship, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Spit As Lube, Top Gerard Way, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 18:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9671450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticdragonair/pseuds/majesticdragonair
Summary: Pretty ironic how Donna and Donald forced Gerard to at least try out as a priest for his church and ended up fucking Mikey on his first day in his work place, huh?





	

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for being away for a little guys, i went on a family holiday + i went back to school, so updates might be a little slower but i'll just try to update at least once a week, but no promises.
> 
> title is from: 27 by fall out boy, i was listening to folie while writing this.
> 
> all my works, including this, is unbetaed because i can't edit + i have no beta rip, so sorry for any mistakes

Mikey and Gerard, ever since they were little and didn’t even know the action wasn’t meant to be used with brother, kissed. They would peck each other’s lips like best female high school friends would kiss their best friends cheeks, and they never found anything wrong with it.

 

Donna and Donald accepted it when they were young, finding it adorable how they would peck the other randomly or do it when the other was sad. But they forced them to stop when Mikey hit ten years old, offering no reason other than “he’ll get too use to it”

 

And really, Gerard thought as he sat there and slowly kissed Mikey in the middle of the night, she probably should’ve done it sooner, because now Mikey was sixteen and they hadn’t stopped. And now as Mikey was sixteen and Gerard was eighteen, they still hadn’t.

 

It was when their mother one day randomly announced that she wanted Gerard to get a job as a priest after the eighteen year old announced that he was taking a gap year.

“What?!” he burst out before thinking, dropping his fork. Mikey shifted next to him, knowing the two would get into an argument about this. “You can’t make me do that, we aren’t even religious! And I’m gay, ma, I like boys. I can’t be a priest.”

Donna didn’t yell back, just shaking her head as if she suspected this, which she should’ve, because Gerard had come out when he was thirteen and realized his kisses to Mikey were no longer platonic. “I know, Gerard, but think about this for me. It’ll be a good experience for you, and they don’t have to know you like guys.”

Gerard seemed a little frustrated at her, but he hated yelling, especially since their arguments use to be worse and he was trying to stop them. He took a deep breath slowly. “Okay,” he said. “Fine, I know I won’t get out of this anyway.”

She just smiled at him, and Gerard didn’t say anything else at dinner. When the boys went up to Gerard’s room, where they always went after dinner until mum told Mikey to go to bed and forcing Gerard to as well, Gerard just flopped on his bed and said something that was muffled.

Mikey sat next to him, smiling a little. “What?”

“I said,” Gerard lifted his head and slowly rolled on his back. “I don’t want to be a fucking church worker this year.”

Mikey laid down next to him, moving his hand to wrap around Gerard’s and holding it to his chest, intertwining their fingers. They don’t speak for a few minutes and just looking up at the roof, until the older brother spoke up again. “We should totally fuck in the church.”

Mikey started laughing, his grip on Gerard’s hand tightening from the previously loose grip. Once he calmed down, he playfully hit the raven haired with his free hand. “Gee, we can’t do that!”

Gerard was grinning when Mikey looked over, and he shrugged. “Well, I may as well try and get something good out of it.”

Mikey snorted, rolling his eyes, but he was totally up for the idea.

-

After a few weeks, Mikey started to regret convincing Gerard to go on the first day, or letting him go at all. Mikey was starting school again in a month and Gerard had been off nearly every day to the church, except Sunday, because now their mum was forcing them to go to church.

Mikey had defiantly missed his big brother, because they to hang out every day of the holidays. But now the older boy was gone every day now and it was slowly eating up Mikey inside.

So on one evening, Mikey found himself walking to the local church. He knew his brother would be home by now, but he just needed to get his current sadness off his chest. He’d never gone to a confession booth before, but he didn’t see what harm it could do.

The confession booth in the church always had someone to talk to 20/7, so Mikey walked right in and to the back room, finding himself pulling the wooden door open and sitting down. He closed the door with his foot and sat there for a moment, because he was always awkward when trying to start a sentence without thinking about it.

The person on the other side spoke first. “Using a confession booth, baby brother? What sins could you possibly have?”

Mikey darted up from his slouched position, “Gerard? Is that really you?” he asked, and the voice which defiantly sounded like Gerard chuckled.

“Yeah,” Gee replied, leaning on the wall between them. “Father said he wanted me to try out in a confession booth for my first proper night?”

“And you didn’t let me know?” Mikey asked, and his disappointment caused him to remember why he was coming tonight. “Actually, I came here for a reason.”

“You did? Alright. What do you want to confess, Mikey?” Gerard asked.

“I miss you,” Mikey said. “You’re never home anymore, you don’t talk to me as much as you use to. You don’t stay up with me to watch movies or read comics, and you always go to bed early and never wake up when I come down in the middle of the night from a nightmare.

“You never hug me, and you never kiss me either.” He mumbled the last part, but Gerard still heard it. “You aren’t there for me and I just wish you would come home for once and ask me what I did that day instead of going in your room and blocking me out.”

When he was done, he sighed and leaned his head on the wall, hearing nothing from the other side. He was surprised when he heard a soft click and the door opening, revealing Gerard on the other side wearing plain black jeans and a button up shirt that was the same colour.

“You miss me?” he asked, and Mikey stood up, walking out the little room.

“Uh, yeah, of course I do Gee,” he smiled a little. “I love you.”

Gerard smiled back and moved forward, grabbing Mikey’s cheeks and pushing him into a kiss. Mikey opened his mouth instantly and pressed back, wrapping his arms around Gerard’s neck when his hands moved to Mikey’s waist.

Gerard pulled back and leaned his forehead on his brother’s, eyes still closed. “I’m sorry for neglecting you, I seriously hate it. But you know ma, she wouldn’t live it down if I quit this.”

“I know,” Mikey mumbled, “I’m just an attention whore.”

Gerard laughed and kissed Mikey, smiling. “Yeah but at least I know I’m loved”

Their pecks turned back into proper kissing, and soon enough it got more heated when Gerard pressed his hands at the skin under Mikey’s shirt (which was a little hard since Mikey was wearing a jumper over the shirt), rubbing circles on his hips and prying his lips from Mikey’s to nuzzle against his neck.

“Hey Mikes,” his breath was hot on Mikey’s neck, and caused Mikey to shiver. “Remember a few weeks ago when I said we should totally fuck in this church?”

Mikey nodded, eyes shut tight and mouth pried closed as Gerard’s hands started trailing further up his shirt, pressing gently into his ribs. “Fuck, yes please,” he breathed out, and Gerard laughed into his shoulder.

“Well, if you say so.”

Gerard’s lips started to place what felt like burning kisses into Mikey’s neck, his hands beginning to play with Mikey’s right nipple. He pulled away for a quick moment to push Mikey up against a wall, connecting their lips again as he unzipped Mikey’s jacket, still kissing as it fell to the ground.

Gerard pulled away for pull off Mikey’s shirt, exposing his pale skin and lanky form. Mikey instantly started to unbutton Gerard’s shirt, finding it hard when Gerard started pressed kisses to Mikey’s chest, suckling to create hickys.

Mikey gave up half way down and leaned back against the wall, tangling his fingers in Gerard’s black hair as he enjoyed the feeling of his skin being marked. Gerard was soon on his knees and sucking hickys onto Mikey’s hips, gripping the top of his thighs with one hand and his ass with the other.

He pulled back after a moment, using one of his hands to unbutton the rest of his shirt but not taking it off. He fiddled with Mikey’s belt buckle instead, gently rubbing his thumb in a teasing manor over the bulge in Mikey’s jeans.

His head flew back and hit the wall, but the pain didn’t register as he let out a quite moan. “Fuck, Gee, please just do something already,” he pleaded, his grip on Gerard’s hair tightening and causing the older to moan a little.

“Yeah,” he breathed out, his hands moving to unclasping the belt buckle and throwing it off to the floor along with the belt, the jeans now looser. Gerard gently nuzzled his bulge, “Mm, wanna fuck you Mikey. Can I fuck you?”

“Ah,” the younger breathed out, nodding. “Yeah, yeah fucking do it.”

Gerard stood up, beginning to pull down his brother’s jeans. Mikey pulled Gerard’s hands and started to pull his down. “Pull your own down, it’ll be faster”

Gerard did just that, kicking off his jeans not a moment after Mikey. He pressed Mikey to the wall again and kissed him, before pulling away and curling his index finger under his boxer-briefs and pulling them down, kissing gently along Mikey’s jawline.

He pulled them down over his thighs and helped pull them down to his ankles, where Mikey kicked them off to the side. Gerard, who was now kissing along Mikey’s neck, lifted Mikey up by his hips, and his skinny legs wrapped around Gerard’s waist as he gripped the older boy’s shoulders.

“Gee, GeeGee, c’mon please just- ah,” he cut himself off with a breathless gasp as Gee bit his jugular.

“Slow and steady, Mikey,” he mumbled on the skin, but raised a hand to Mikey’s mouth anyway. “Suck three of my fingers, okay Mikeyboy?”

Mikey nodded and opened his mouth, sucking three of Gerard’s fingers in and instantly beginning to coat them in spit, twirling his tongue around the digits as if it was a lollipop.

Gerard pulled away to watch Mikey, and he suddenly realised how achingly hard he was for his younger brother. His mouth opened a little when Mikey moaned around the fingers, the sound muffled and spit dribbling down his chin.

“Okay, that’s enough,” Gerard pulled his fingers out suddenly, hissing as they hit cold air. He trailed his hand down to Mikey’s ass, where he slowly inserted his index finger.

The younger boy whimpered at the pain, one of his hands gripping Gerard’s shoulders firmly. “It’s been awhile,” Mikey mumbled, lolling his head back. “It feels so weird”

Gerard kissed his cheek. “Don’t worry, I’ll go slowly at first.”

That made Mikey smile.

Gerard continued to slowly stretch Mikey, soon adding a second and then a third, just slightly touching Mikey’s prostate and causing the boy to shake with anticipation. “Stop –ah, fuck– teasing me.”

Gerard instantly pulled his fingers out, holding Mikey with it as he placed his other hand to Mikey’s lips again, asking him to do the same as last time. He did it quickly this time, so Gerard could wrap his fingers around his dick and finally fuck him.

Gerard pulled down his own boxers and moaned a little as the constricting feeling suddenly left, before wrapping his saliva-covered fingers around his dick and mixing it with his precome for a make shift lube.

Mikey was watching with a near hungry gaze, not letting go of Gerard’s shoulders. “C’mon, fuck me, please.”

Gerard looked up and smiled, kissing the boy gently before lining up himself with Mikey’s entrance and slowly lowering him down. Mikey groaned from the sudden pain that filled him, but Gerard full on moaned. He defiantly missed this.

He stilled when he bottomed out, letting Mikey get use to the feeling. His entire back was pressed against the wall, his head titled up with his eyes clenched shut like his hands on Gerard’s shoulders. He was trying to breath, to get use to the feeling.

After a moment, he opened his eyes and looked down at Gerard, and he smiled. “Okay.”

Gerard slowly began to fuck Mikey, pressing into him while his hands on his thighs. Mikey shut his eyes again at the feeling, his mouth open but no sound coming out. It was when Gerard his Mikey’s prostate that Mikey let out a moan, that wasn’t too quite but not too loud either.

“Fuck, G-Gee, there, please,” he breathed out, letting out moans of pleasure every time his prostate was hit.

Gerard was no better, his skin slicking up with swat as he let out moans every time Mikey did. Mikey never usually made sound due to their parents, but they always let themselves go when they were alone, this being one of those times.

Gerard felt his orgasm coming out, and by the way Mikey was gently kicking his back, he could guess and say Mikey was close as well. He moved a hand around and began to jerk Mikey off, having trouble keeping in time with his thrusts.

Mikey moaned loudly at the contact, and if he wasn’t close before, he defiantly was now. He was thrown over the edge when Gerard mumbled, “Come for me Mikes,” in his ear, coming down his torso and his brothers hand.

Gerard wasn’t far behind, thrusting a few more times before biting into Mikey’s shoulder to muffle his moans as he came deep up Mikey’s ass, who didn’t seem to notice as he calmed down from his high.

After a few minutes, Mikey’s legs slowly fell from Gerard and he slid down the wall and sat on the floor, Gerard leaning over him onto the floor as he calmed down.

Mikey stared as Gerard kneeled down, rubbing Mikey’s cheek. He pecked Mikey’s lips. “C’mon, let’s go get dressed back up and head home.” 

**Author's Note:**

> i tried but its 0100 and i have school later today ugh


End file.
